A Real FairyTale
by ckclueless
Summary: A fairytale about a couple that finds love and happiness only to soon find themselves facing the odds of life and death.
1. Chapter 1

**A Real FairyTale**

* * *

_A/N: This is a fanfiction based off a true story, a story about my parent. For a very long time I have want to write a story about a tale that had truth behind it. I have read several fanfiction and many of them have wonderful storyline, but I have only seen a few that I felt could happen to an average couple. So I want to tell you a story about how a average couple found love when death could be a day away. And I felt the best couple to write in for this part was Serena and Darien, for now anyway. Someday hope to write the complete true story for the rest of the world, but for nowI will change a few name and give it a modern day twist andI hope SailorMoon fan can enjoy another fanfiction, but this time with a bit of real life beind it. And like always I own nothing but my idea.ENJOY!_

* * *

**Prologue**

If you was to tell many the story of my life and many will say they fill sorry for me, but I don't want them too. Because my story is not a sad one, but a beautiful one about a woman that found her true love and a man that got a second chance at life. This beautiful story started about ten years ago, when I was a selfish young 18 year old women who cared for nobody but herself. All I worried abut was me, but that all change and let me tell you how...

_...About Ten Years Ago..._

"I really do not see way she has to go too" I complained like always to my mother. And like always she didn't care that I very much did not want my sister to go with me and my friends out. It wasn't my fault we had some of the same friends, there was nothing wrong with telling them she couldn't go. Hell, wasn't like she didn't have anything to do, she could go study. That is what she good at, little miss im so good in school. "Doesn't she have school work or something" and that's way she can't go.

"To tell you the truth, Serena no she doesn't." My dear mother stated in her little miss matter as fact voice, while she fold the towels. "I really think your the one who has school work, so maybe you should stay home." My mouth drop open on that dumb idea. There was no way I wasn't going. "So tell me way should I let you go?"

Oh, I had a good reason way I can go "Simply because I am 18 years old so that makes me grown." Ha, take that you mean mommy!

She smiles and set another towel down in the basket before speaking "I hate to bust you bubble, but last time I checked you where still in school and still living under my roof. That was so not fair, but I was not to be topped or I would try not to be topped anyway.

So I make my killer move "But MMMMMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMM, I have to go, she don't. Andrew is bring a new friend and I have to me him and Lisa don't. He is being brought for me!" I whine like always

"Would you shut up" Of course my older bother walks in the door "I can hear your big mouth outside" on time to add his two cents of nothing.

"Your bother right, lower your voice," and she agree with anybody who is not me "you know your father has to work third all this week and you Kenneth Ray, don't think I have forgotten about you" she stop my bother when he goes to make a v-line for the upstairs. "Where the hell have you been, you know..."

I flop down in the chair and sigh. I might as well forget about talking to her, because her and my bother Kenny is about to go at and nobody else is going to matter. My battle was lost and Lisa was going with. I know what your thinking, what kind of sister would hate her own sister so much that she would not want her around. But your wrong, I don't hate her, I just really really dislike her. She little miss perfect who always good a school and me well I do good to make it to school and to stay. But none of that matter right now cause I am bout to go out and meet a new cutie. And I am so ready to go and thing to cause Andrew just pulled up. Maybe I can make it out side before she...damn! did I say I really dis like her. "Hey wait for me!" I yell out to the front door. There was no way on this green earth that I was going to get left behind.

"Come on, Serena lets go" My little cutie Andrew calls to me and so hurry to the car "Hop in the back." I do has told, why? Simple my new cutie is in the back. I slide into the back and take a sit next to a GOD and yes you read right. This man was the fire, damn. Ebony hair that my finger itch to touch and eye unbelievable blue eyes that where, that where staring into space? Okay, so he look a little lost, maybe he just high or something.

"Hi, im Serena." I cheese and bat my eyes, but he doesn't seem to notice. Its like he was looking at me, but wasn't seeing me. He must have been smoken that good shit. How come nobody brought me any?

"Darien, its nice meet you, Serena." Okay now say my name again and again, cause it had never sound so good before.

"Hey, Serena" I look over at Andrew even though I want to keep looking a 'say my name again' to see what he want. "you remember me telling you about a friend of mine that had lost his sight" I nod "well this is him.

I look back at Darien, who was smirking at Andrew "I just love the way you tell people that I am blind" Andrew laughs back at him as it was no big deal.

"Yeah sorry, I know how you like to see how long it takes for people to notice so you can be a smart ass, but this is Serena so I have to be nice" Andrew says has he pats me on the head.

"Hold up" I sit back with my hand up "Are you saying he can't see."

"No, he just like telling people I am blind" and the cutie has just got smart with me. I look over at him to give him my evil look, caring less if he could tell or not. But I think he knew, cause when I look over he started to laugh.

Now it was on. "You know what," I say in my own smart ass voice "I don't think you are blind, I think you two are just trying messing with my head, so there." With that I sit back and hold my head high, cause well I guess I just told them and...are they laugh at me? Yes, they are. All three of them was and I seen no reason to laugh. And Lisa really had no reason to laugh, the big head. "I don't know why you are laughing, the jokes over."

Finally Mister Smart Ass, stop chuckling and I swear he was looking at me "You go ahead and believe what you want, but wait and you really will see." I glance over to see him smiling at me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**A/N: I have to say thank you to those who have reveiw. Also I want to say that to me, I am moving the story little fast and I am sure the readers can tell. And well I want to give you a reason why, this story is going to go over a span of about 8 years, and well if I was to going to everything that happen in that time, this story would never end so its all kind happen at once. I do want to say that what Darien's mother does in this chapter, is what my father's mother done after only a month of my parents dating. Last, I don't own anything but my ideas.**_

* * *

Some one has stole my make-up and I need it. I do not have time for this. I had a date with the guy that I had meet about a month or so ago. A guy that was a complete smart ass who happen to also be blind. Yes, I was wrong it was no joke this man was blind, but this man had a comebacks for everything. I didn't notice till we got out of car at the diner that night and he pulled out a walking stick. And like always I felt really dumb, but that didn't last long, When I try to say I was sorry, he let me know quickly that he didn't need my sorry. Of course I didn't care I still felt bad till we got in the diner and set down. At that time I change my mind fast. This man had just slapped the waitress on the butt and when she turn around to go off, Andrew step in and said his friend didn't mean to cause he was blind. And you better believe when she walk away they both started to laugh. Something told me they had played the game before. 

But I can't say the whole night was bad. When we finally arrived at the party later that night, we end up in a corner talking most of the night. It was the most fun I have had in a long time. He told me that he was a diabetic and that it was the cause for him being blind. I also learn that he had only been blind for about seven months.What was so amazing about him was that he did want people to feel sorry for him because he was no different now then he was before. But for some reason I like him, I don't know if it was because Darien seem to care less about what people thought or what. Of courseat timehis smart ass side came out, but that wasjust at first. I startednotice that he didn't get smart to be mean,it was his way of joking also to see whocould take a joke and maybe a way tokeep some of the people at the partyfromgetting to close. And because of this I think helightin up on me later in the night because he knew he could joke with me and even if I wined about it, he knew I wasn't taking it to heart. I was excited when he ask me to go out again with him the next day. The only odd thing was when I asked where he lived, he told me not to worry, he would be at my place a seven and well I did argue, it wasn't easy to with him. And we have been spend most of are free time together since.And in that time I learn that even though he wasblind, he could still do many things.

That is what I am doing know, getting ready to spend time with Darien. And that is why I have to hurry and get my make-up on, it was a 6:30 and I was only half done. Its bad enough that almost ever date we had be on before this late, if I was late again Darien would never let me live it down.

"I don't know why your getting all dressed for" I turn to see my baby sister, Kathy who had planted herself on my bed "You said he couldn't see anything" I roll my eyes at her, she just didn't understand. That was the last thing I need, to listen toher run at the mouth about was pops in her head

"Its simple, Darien might not be able to see me but I still have to look good for him" I tell her has I turn back around to finish my lip liner. Kids, there just don't get it, I have to look good, no matter what.

"That dumb, I don't think Darien cares what you look like" she say when she comes to stand by me in the mirror. She was the first to meet Darien, besides Lisa. Kathy seems to believe it is her job to answer the door. I had to feel sorry for the man, cause Kathy made him stand in the door way and talk to her for about ten minutes until Mary, my other littler sister yelled for in the kitchen. I Mary had not yelled, he would have been there the rest of the night. Kathy will talk a man into his grave.Even though that was also when I came down the steps, she wouldn'thave shutup so we could make it out the door andwell if she would have cost methe most wonderful date I ever had,she would have been inbig trouble.

Not that any of that matter later that night. Darien walked me to the park where he had a late night supper picnic made for us. I ask him how he pulled this off and told me a man never tells his secrets. Then I told him that it was a secret only he had because no other guy I had went out with had ever been this sweet. I remember when I got home that night I couldn't sleep because my tummy felt all out of whack and I kind of felt like it was hard to breath. It was a feeling that in all my 18 years I had never felt. I started dating when I was 15 and never in that time had a guy made me feel this way. I felt something that I know many people say can't happen that fast, love. It only happen in fairytales and that's what I believed. But it not true, because I have. It was my own little odd fairytale with my own odd prince charming. And could care less that my Prince Charming could see or not, because I knew he could see me in his own way.

"Are you done daydreaming yet" I look over at Kathy with surprise "Mommy has been calling you for the last minutes or whatever" she doss her hand up in her little drama queen act.

"Yes I heard her I was taking my time" and yes I just lied but hell I have things on my mind. With a roll of my eyes I brush past her out the door towards and head down the step. And well I didn't expect to see who was at the bottom of the steps, a women who was maybe 5'4, but still seem to think she was high above everyone else, she was Darien's mother and my mother. Okay something was not right with this picture and why did she have a suitcase? "What's going on?"

"I will tell you what is going on" and she speaks. Now first off, I have only meet this women once before and it was for a very short time. And well Darien never had anything real nice to say about her from the start. I think I am about to see why. "My son and your daughter" she looks at my mom "seem to feel they care very deeply for each other and I feel if this is so your daughter should start taking care of him" When she finishes I look over at my mother and she look at a lost for why this women was dropping her daughters boyfriend clothes on her doorstep. "I can't handle this anymore, Darien is about to have surgery and I am unable to care for him at this time. By the way if you talk to him let him know where his clothed are" With that the women turn and walked out the door toward her car.

"Serena, who the hell was that, way is there suitcase in my hallway, and what is going on."my Mother look at me, wanting me to answer questions I didn't have answer to. And I could careless about it, I need to find out where Darien was, I had an idea of where and I was going on it.

"Look mom," I began "I don't know what going, but I need to find Darien" I said as I head out the door. I was going to Andrew. He had to be there. So quickly I head down the sidewalk. I would have to took the bus, but I need to walk and think. What kind of surgery was he having, why didn't he tell me, and in my mom's words what was going on. I had to know, I had to know if he was okay.

I had to shake my train of thought when I made it to Andrew apartment. I knew Andrew wasn't there, but I also knew Darien had a key. He had told me once that Andrew had gave him one incase he need a place to stay. Andrew job forced him to travel so he was only home on the weekend. But that didn't mater, what mattered was what was going on. I hurry up to the second floor of the duplex and knock on the door. When he opened the door I jumped into his arms "I was worried about you." He brought his arms around me

"Hey, what are you doing here. Its not seven is it, I not late am I?" he smiled "I thought you were the late one" then he notice that I didn'tlaugh at his joke "Whats wrong"

I jump back for a minute "What's wrong, what's wrong? I tell you what's wrong, why was your mother at my house" I began my questions? "I came done the steps to seeyou and there was your mother, someone I had only met once in my life.

He looked at me in surprise "What did she want? Did she say anything to hurt you" he bought his hands to my face.

"No, she just dropped your clothes at my door and said you was having surgery." I plead "What wrong with you, why are you having  
surgery?"

"He is having his eyes removed" I look back to see my mother standing by the car "I called your house, Darien and I spoke with your sister. She told me a great deal of things and with that I have a question for you" my mother walk up the step towards us "we you join our family? You can share a room with my son. We are lucky if he home anywayso it be like your own room"

I could do nothing but stand there in Darien arms. My mother, had just ask my boyfriend of a little over a month to move in, now this was a first. Darien sister must have told her about a lot more then I know of.

"Mrs... Hendricks, please you don't..."

"Your right I don't, but I am, so shut up. Now, Serena stop standing there and help Darien to the car" with that my mother turn and head to the car. I couldn't believe my ear. This was in so many way nothing like the mother I knew, but in so many ways it was. This was the women that had a fit if we shut our door with a boy in the room, but she was also the women that would never leave someone to sleepon the street. She even tried to get my brother to stop sleeping on the street, he justwouldn't listen and stop running away.

I turn to Darien "Well, what are you waiting for, lets go."

The short ride home had been uneventful, we all set quit and supper was also or at least it start it that way. We all had found our places and started to eat when we notice Darien wasn't eating. "Darien, What's wrong?" I ask. I was worried maybe he was sick or something.

He turn his head toward me "I can't see to cut my steak and I don't know What's on my plate"

My family set there not sure what to say or what to do. The man I had got to know over the past month seem different. The man that was once strong show weakness. And for once I was glad my mom butted in "First off, I don't know why you want to cut your steak when we just pick it up with our hand, so just pick it up and eat. I will tell right now we aren't one of them up- a-de family, so if your here your the same way. Just act like the rest of my bad kid and eat with no matters." I smile then and I could till it made Darien fill better. True, she lied, but if it made him fill less out of place then that all that matter. After that Kathy and Mary's started fighting, Lisa started running her mouth about she done in school, Kenny liston to momma bitch about whatever it was the police brought him home for, and dad, well dad just ate dinner. Yeah, it was home, sweet home to me and in time it would be more of a home for Darien then his own.

After dinner, Darien and I went to the back porch and set down on the swing my father had built. We where there a good five minutes before he broke the silence. "I really am sorry about this. I will try to find some other place to go."

"NO!" I don't want you to go. You live here and I want you here" I grab his hand " and you need me to take care of you"

I smile when Darien brought his hand up to my face "I can't see your face, but I know your beautiful. Serena I know we haven't been together long but.." he brings his forehead to mine "will you marry?"

I don't know why but I started to cry. I always knew I would get married someday, but I had a plan. I was going to be smart and marry someone that suited me. I was going to marry a guy that could take care of me and make sure I had everything I wanted. Love, was not something I was worry about, love couldn't buy me a new pair of shoes and drive a nice car. But here I was about to say yes to love and I was cry because I was so happy about it, but was it to soon? "Darien we haven't even been together over a month?"

"I know, but there something you need to know" my heart dropped, what did I need to know " Serena, some people live long lives with diabetes, but some don't. I don't want to take a chance, if I never know what tomorrow may bring."

"But Darien..." I try to stop him.

"No, don't 'but' me Serena." he place a finger over my lips. "I know what I am saying, and what I am saying is I love you and if I have a year and fifty years, I want them with you." he removed his finger from my lips "so, what do you say?"

"I do"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_A/N: Not much to say, butthank you to those who have read and those who have reveiwed. Also I own nothing but my ideas_

* * *

"No" she said it. plain and simple. My mother had just told me and the man that I was going to marry, that we could not get married. Well I hate to tell her but we were both grown and we could very much do what ever we like. And I was going to tell her so, in my own really really nice way. I can't get married if she knocks the shit out of me for talking back. 

"Why not?"

"Simple" she sat down across from us at the kitchen table. "You two have been dating for what, month or so. You need time to really get to know each other."

"But Mrs... Hendricks, I love you daughter and I want to spend what ever time I have with her I understand what your say, but I have never been more sure of anything in my life" And Darien up to bat. Now chance are that she wont listen to him anymore then she will with me, but it doesn't hurt to try.

"Darien, I have told you to not call me 'Mrs...',just to call me 'ma', your gettingas bad has the rest on not listoning.Now back toyour wanting toget married" and she goes for the strike out "I will make a deal with you two," wait hold up, she never throws me any good balls "Me and Serena's father will pay for a wedding if you will wait two more month"

"Okay!" yeah, maybe I just gave into easily, but the women was offering to pay for the wedding. I had to take her up on the deal before...

"Hold up" in enter the father. Now my Dad is a man that once we turns 18 he was out of our business, unless his money was on the line. My father works hard for his money and felt it should go for thing like bills and needs. And when I say need, I mean needs. And my mother just offered his money up for something he felt we didn't need, a wedding in two months. "Women I done told you..."

And the look, the bring it and you will sleep in your truck again look "Done told me what?" Now my father will back down for one person and one person only, my mom. She was a battle that could not be won. I remember one time at my grandparent's house on my father side, My mother had refuse to do something or other and my grandfather looked at my dad, told him he better put his women in her place. Well to put it short, Dad went to put Mom in her place, but my Mom hit him upside his head with a coke bottle and let him know she wasn't his women, but his wife.

"To let me know when suppers ready" smart move Dad "I will be in the living room watching my show" and off he went away from that crazy lady I call mamma.

"Look Mrs...," evil look "I mean Ma, you don't have to pay for our wedding" and so Darien open his way to proud mouth. This I learn is something he would come to do allot in our time together.

"Yes she does" and this is something I would come to do allot, disagree. "If she is willing to pay for us to wait we can wait. Incase you didn't know we are a pour engaged couple."

"I am not going to spend the rest of my life taking money from people" see he just keeps opening it.

" We aren't taking money, we are take money for a wedding so its like taking a wedding and we are only taking a wedding once, not for the rest of our live." it made sense to me, kind of.

"My child, do you understand yourself" why does she always ask me that? "I will take that has a no, anyway Darien thank it has old fashion. In my day wife family paid for the wedding." She reach over the table and patted his hand "and your taking brick wall over here off my hand"

"Hey!"

Darien laughs at my outburst then reaches for my face "It's okay, Honey your still my brick wall. Now why is it everybody agrees when im the butt of the joke.

* * *

I set in a chair along with my mother and Darien in a doctors office room. Darien was secluded to have his eye surgery tomorrow and we had just finished his blood work or at least some of it. Now it was time to pick color, the color of my soon to be husband artifical eyes. I wasn't to happy about this. Darien had beautiful eyes, eyes that I love. They kind of a odd color blues, that I knew could know be found on false eyes. 

I was broke out of my thought when the door open and the doctor walk in "Hello, I am Doctor James Ray" he greeted us "I assume your Darien and you two must be mother and girlfriend?"

"No and and kind of yes" Dr. Ray raised a eyebrow "no she not my mother, but I do see her has one" he smiled toward my mom "and she is my soon to be gorgeous wife" I love it when he says that.

The Doctor nodded in understanding "Well know that will now each other lets get started. As I am sure you know I am the doctor that will perform you eye operation, but Dr. McCord will be there also because he is your normal doctor. Correct me if I am wrong but I assume your doctor as went over what will happening with in the operation room?" Darien nodded " Good, your blood work is back everything looks ready to go, so" he step back to show a try with a towel over it that I had not notice him bring in. "how about we decide a color?"

Dr. Ray pulled a towel away show several set of, well eyeballs, artificial eyeballs. This was not the plan. I guess I thought he was going to give us a list colors, but not this. "Well Darien, there is a nice selection for you chouse from. Any idea what you would like" I ask him

Darien shrugged his shoulders "Hell, I don't really care. Your the one who has to look at me. I kind thought it would be kind of funny run around with open sockets. Andrew would get a kick out of that" He says and I just close my eyes. I swear he says thing like that to drive me up the wall.

"How about I leave to decide. Just let the nurse now when your ready" with that Dr. Ray head out the room. I would have the same. Of coarse that give my mother the chance to do what she does best, drive me up the wall in her own way.

"Mamma what the hell are you doing?"

"What it look like?" My mother standing there stuffing fake eyeballs in her oversize handbag. Doing this at a buffet is one thing, but eyeballs "This way when they give us his new ones after surgery all we will have to do is get one pair. Now we have back up if a pair gets lost" and like always Darien thought she was funny.

"You can't do that" and I try to stop her

"Why not" and she could care less "Its not like im taking all of them. Now Darien, pick a color?"

"Dark blue"

"Serena call the nurse so she can get in here with the paperwork and we can get start on going home" this was not happening "Girl, did you hear me?" this was happening.

I planed on sitting in the corner until after they brought Darien back from the rest of the blood work when his regular Doctor walk in wanting to speak with me and my mother. Now, I had met Dr. McCord about three weeks ago when I went with Darien for a check up. He had been Darien doctor sense he was about 13 or 14 and well seem to be a good guy.

He pulled his chair in front of me and my mother and began to speak "I am really amazed, and I think you have something to do with it" I didn't understand were he was going "Darien is in better health then he has been in a long time, but he will never really be in good health. Serena Darien told me you and him are getting married?" I nod and fill my mother take my hand "Serena its not my place but I do care a great deal about my patent and I want the best for them. Serena I am going to honest, I don't think it a good idea for two, to get married"

"Well it don't matter what you think" I fill my mother squeeze my hand, a way to calm me down. " Now maybe I shouldn't snap but your dealing with man I am going to spend the rest of my life with."

He smiles sadly "Well has Darien ever talk to you about his life" I nod "Serena, he may live a year, two if he is lucky" I shake my head while I feel tears fall from my eyes. "Maybe it would be better if you just live together"

I felt my mother try to pull me into her arms, but I pull away. I was going to stay strong. "I thank you for caring, but we are getting married. I could lose him a week or a year after the wedding and I would not regret it, because I will know in my heart that I was married to the man I love. All that matter was that we made each other happy in our time together." the tears fell full force from my eyes now, but ever word that left my lips were true. "I know there is pain ahead, but there is so much more love.

Dr. McCord smiled and patted my hand "Well then I have the best wishes for you and I hope you all the happiness in the world." he got up to leave, but turn before he made it out the door "You have shown me that if anybody can truly bring that boy to life, it you. But I must ask you something, don't let him give up on life."

"I wont."

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I set on the front porch as the days event go through my mind. The idea of life and death and what they really meant dug at me. I had been told the a man I had come to love in very short time, might only have a short time to love her back. Could I handle this, I wasn't sure. The only thing I was sure of was love, this filling I never truly felt for another man. 

My thought keeps turn even when I hear the front door open. I don't turn around think was mom or Darien to check on me, but I was wrong it was my little sister Mary. I smile at her because she starting to look healthy again from the month she spent in the hospital. About a year ago the thirteen year sitting beside me was a little butterball and now she trying to put weight on. Just a month ago she came home from the hospital that she was in for a eating disorder, an eating disorder the kids at school, low self-esteem, and sadly her family cause. You never think that a little bit of picking could cause any harm till your own sister stops eating just so she could fit in. I guess it something you never really forgive yourself for even if that person does.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I ask her

She nods "Maybe or maybe I can't sleep, like you"

I smile down at her "Well why can't you sleep?"

"Because you can't" I don't understand "You seem upset at supper and well its not like you to sit on the porch in the middle of the night. Not by yourself anyway. Most of the time it some guy with you." she smiles up at me and I return it.

"Yeah I guess your right." I put arm around her shoulder. "I guess I can't sleep cause im a little scared of what the future might hand me" I look down at her.

Do you remember, right after I went in the hospital and I got to the point where it wasn't that I didn't eat I just couldn't hold anything down cause I was so sick?" I nod " I asked you why this was happening to me and you told me that God only gives us what he knows we can handle. Well keep your own words when the future hands you something. Remember he only gives what your strong enough to handle."

I smile and small tear slipped from my eyes down the side of my cheek "Your pretty smart for a kid"

"Yeah, I like to thank so" with that she smile and get up and head into the house.

About five minutes later the door opens again and I assume it Mary again, but like always im wrong. I turn to see my mother, but she doesn't come sit down. She just stand there a minute before she speak "Im proud of you"

Now that's a first. I turn to look at her to make sure I heard right. "You might want repeat that"

She rolls her eyes at me "Don't at silly. You know I am." Now she sits down at my side "I have know you to stick with something, even with a guy and to tell you the truth I thought this would and the same has everything else, you would get tired and move on. But today I saw something different, I saw not my fickle daughter, but a women, a mature women who was in love. It made me proud and I want you to now that I know you can make it through"

"Thank you..."

"No," she stopped me "thank you, you just shown me that maybe I did something right"

We set there in peace, a peace that was worth a thousand words.


End file.
